Love bites: A Renesmee Cullen story
by granger10
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is now to 17 and making her way in the world. She is with Jacob but will another man,Oliver, take her feelings away? What happens when he finds out about vampires? Will her love for Jacob be strong enough to survive it all?
1. Chapter 1

"It's mine" she growled at the lumbering vampire in front of her. Picking up the pace, she blew past him, knocking him to the side. She heard him crash through the forest because of her shove but them heard his grumbling laughter, "That's my girl Nessie" he shouted after her. Renesmee just shook her head, chuckling abit as she focused back to the hunt. They had been chasing a very fast and frenzied deer for all of a few minutes but she ended the chase with one quick leap through the air, taking her prey down.

Emmett found her, finishing off what little blood was left. He knelt beside her, smacking her on the back in his way of saying he was proud of her. "Man, you sure know how to take charge don't you?" Renesmee just laughed, punching him in the arm a bit before standing up. "I think you just let me win, seeing as how I'm your niece and all." He shrugged his shoulders, before smirking. "How about we see if I let you beat me back to the hou..." Before he could finish Renesmee was sprinting back towards her home, her parents. She heard Emmett behind her, gaining speed so she kicked up her pace just a little bit more. Even though she wasn't all the way a vampire, most of her strength was the same as theirs. "I win!" She called back to him as she saw the house through the trees up ahead, her laugh carrying back to him on the slight wind that had picked up. She noticed the unusual quiet behind her and, without slowing, looked behind her to see only forest behind her. Frowning she went to face front but instead, slammed headfirst into Emmett. "I think I win, little niece." She looked up at him from her position on the dirt, square on her butt where she had landed. "You know what,…." She started before she saw her mother standing on the porch, shaking her head. "Emmett, do you have to be a bad influence?" Bella said, walking down the stairs to help Renesmee up. She took her mother's hand, standing up beside her. Emmett just laughed and headed back inside, sticking his tongue out at her when Bella wasn't looking. She just laughed, before growing serious and turning to her mom. It still took some time to get used to, looking the same age as your mom, practically being the same age. Renesmee was now 17 years old, almost the same age Bella had been when she had been changed, and most people in town thought they were sisters. The story they told everyone was that she was Bella's cousin from Wyoming, visiting with her closet relatives. It kept most people at bay, and provided an entertaining joke for the Cullen family and her grandfather, Charlie. "Come on inside sweetie, we have to talk." Her mother rubbed her shoulder before returning to the house, Renesmee close behind her.

"You should have seen her face." Emmett was saying to Rosalie as they walked in. Renesmee shook her head, though she couldn't stop grinning. Out of all her aunts and uncles, she was the closest with him. When it came to her grandparents though, she loved them all the same. Esme walked into the spacious living room, coming over and giving her a huge hug. "Well I for one am very proud of you for taking down your first kill. I made you some of your favorite food, red velvet cupcakes, to celebrate." Esme smiled at her, squeezing her hand before walking off to gather the treats. She just stood there and smiled. Knowing Esme, there was a whole batch of cupcakes waiting and she was the only one who would eat them. That was a plus to being a hybrid, she could still get away with eating human food, though she preferred blood to most food items, cupcakes were her weakness. Crossing the room, she sat on the sofa beside her dad, Edward. He patted her knee as she took the spot beside him before returning to the conversation he was having with Jasper about some new composer. It was always music with her dad it seemed, but she loved to hear him play.

"Alright everyone, time to talk." Carlisle said as he swept down the staircase from upstairs. In his hand he had some folders and he passed them to everyone, including her. The front said, RENESMEE CULLEN, 12th GRADE. She smirked, getting a kick out of how organized Carlisle was when It came to their "stories". She had gotten these folders the day she had started high school, each explaining what her story was, if it had changed at all. Most things were simple, what grade she was in, where she was from but then things got complicated. It was really hard when she was out to call her mom Bella and her dad Edward. She was their cousin to everyone in Forks, but she had slipped up a few times, though it was only around Charlie. Before she could ask question, Esme came in with the cupcakes and sat the entire tray on Renesmee's lap. "Enjoy sweetie." She said before going to stand by her husband. Content to just eat her cupcakes, she let the adults talk about the stories and immersed herself into the sweet world of red velvet cupcakes. She didn't even notice when Jacob walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn Renesmee, you sure can eat some cupcakes." Thinking Emmett was cracking a joke again, she swallowed down the last of the cupcake and stood up, about to make a sassy comeback when she saw him. "Jake!" Flinging her folder into her father's lap she sprinted over to the front door where he was standing and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. "I missed you." She breathed into his neck, clinging to him. He chuckled, brushing some of her hair that had stuck to his stubble away. "It's good to see you to Nes but I don't think now is the time to do this." Renesmee heard Edward clear his throat and felt herself turn a deep shade of red. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Untangled herself from him she turned back to the group, very aware of the smirk on Emmett's face. Taking Jacob's hand, she lead him over to the couch she had been sitting on and made room for his bulking frame to sit as well. "It is always good to see you back Jacob. If you don't mind, we are going to continue to have our meeting." Carlisle said, smiling at Jake. Jake just nodded, lacing his fingers through Renesmee's.

Carlisle continued talking, answering everyone's questions but she was hopelessly distracted now that Jake was there. He had been gone on a hunting trip with some of the other wolves to patrol the outskirts of their reservation, to make sure everything was ok, and she hadn't been able to see him for a few weeks. His stubble was the biggest way you could tell but he looked tired as well, he always was tired after long stints as a wolf, something she had just recently found out. They had been lying on a blanket in the same meadow her parents had laid in, looking up at the stars, and she had thought of a question. Not wanting to break the silence she had laid a hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes and simply showed him her thoughts. He jumped a bit, still not quite used to her using her power but then smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips. "It's hard Nes. I only get to eat raw meat and I don't get to see you. I prefer being human a million times more." The conversation had ended as Jacob pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as her father elbowed her. Renesmee turned an even darker shade of red, realizing that Edward had read her thoughts. She hated when he did it, and he normally didn't, but he told her that she had a tendency to think things really loud when it came to Jacob. Those thoughts seemed to reach him even when she really didn't want them to. At least he never told her mom about it. "So tomorrow Nessie will head to school and everyone else will follow their folders, just like every other time we have done this." Esme was already back in the kitchen, getting to use her mixing bowls and stove for once, and furiously making Renesmee some new Italian dish she had found. " So, tell me about your trip." She said as she snuggled up beside Jake on the couch. Shifting so her head settled onto his shoulder, Jake began to talk, the rest of the family clearing out to give them their space.

*Sorry for the slightly boring chapters. I have a direction I want to go with these but it is going to take some time to get there. Around chapter 4 something good will happen. Promise *


	3. Chapter 3

"Honestly mom? Stop." Renesmee muttered as Bella took picture after picture of her standing in front of the mantle in the Cullen's family room. So far she had been forced to take 13, and yes she had counted, pictures in front of the grand piano and now there was another on slot of pictures coming. Rosalie, her aunt, noticed her distress and walked over to Bella, gently taking the camera from her hands. "Bella, maybe it's time for her to actually go to school?" Her mom came out of her trance of picture taking and nodding, opening her arms to Renesmee. Shaking her head but smiling she walked into her mom's embrace, shivering only slightly at the coldness of her touch. As she pulled away she noticed she could almost see over her mom's head and the thought that had been nagging her for a while came rushing in. She was 17, mature now, and she wasn't going to grow anymore. Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought about Jacob who was eventually going to die. Calm came over her and she looked around, finding the source standing by the foot of the stairs. Jasper smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Though he hardly talked, he always made her feel better even when he wasn't changing her moods. "Alright Renesmee, let me see you." Her dad had appeared from the kitchen, toting a lunch bag bursting with food. He smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear. "You look amazing, you're sure to steal everyone's hearts." He laughed, knowing she only had eyes for Jacob and then leaned close, handing her the bag. "Esme got a bit carried away making you lunch. You don't have to carry it in, but you can if you like. If you throw it away, just don't tell her." He leaned back and placed his arm around Bella who was still beaming at her. _Got it _she thought so her dad would hear her and then she started for the door, her pink ballet flats tapping the wood floor softly. It wasn't until she had made it outside that she realized she didn't know how she was getting to school. Sighing she turned around and grabbed the door knob to enter the house again. Alice was standing there, a pair of keys dangling from her left hand. "Every girl needs to look hot on her first day of senior year. You get to do that by driving my Porsche. She was bouncing she was so happy but Renesmee just stood there open mouthed. "Bu-bu-tt Alice. I can't do that. I'm supposed to be from Wyoming remember? People from Wyoming don't own Porsche's." She was trying to talk herself out of driving the vehicle but couldn't help but glance over at it. She could just picture herself pulling up to the school, all the attention on her and all the guys staring…. "Renesmee? Hun! Take the keys and go, your practically drooling." Alice laughed, the bell sound of it cutting through the forest around them. Not turning back, Renesmee crossed to the driver side, stepped in and cranked the car. The engine purred to life and she couldn't help but laugh. Today was going to be amazing.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where room 32B is? It's a history class. Honors." She explained to the woman behind the counter in attendance. The morning had gone exactly as planned, the car had definitely gotten everyone's attention, and she even had an offer to sit with some guy at lunch. Now she just needed to find her classes. The woman rolled her chair over to a stack of papers and then rolled back over to Renesmee, handing her a handful of papers. "Here you go dear. That's the school map there, and that's a bell schedule." The woman smiled warmly at her and it eased some of the normal first day jitters she felt. She had been to this school before but had never really paid attention to where the other classes were. She walked out of the office and into the crowded hallway, turning to the left like her map told her to. Unfortunately she also walked into another person as well. "Umph!" she heard them say and she looked up, an automatic blush rising on her cheeks. "I-I-I am so so so sorry. I didn't.." The unidentified person just held up their hand and laughed. "It's quite alright. Everyone runs into to someone at some point in their life. Your just following the group."

His british accent startled her but his looks startled her even more. He was a mix between Heath Ledger and Ryan Gosling and for a moment, Renesmee thought she felt her heart skip. She shook it off as nothing, how could she look at anyone besides Jacob?, and laughed at his comment. "Well thanks for understanding. I'm just trying to find my way to class." She shifted her backpack around, trying to even out the weight of the huge lunch bag. The boy reached over and grabbed her map, taking a look at it. "Perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for 32B. It's history honors." Renesmee felt herself blush again, but covered it but tilting her head away from him. "Oh yeah, that's my class to. Wanna just walk with me?" He looked up, a radiant smile on his face. "Sure! It'll be nice to know someone. I'm Oliver by the way." He said as they began the trek to first period. "Oliver Smith. I transferred over from London as a foreign exchange student. So far it's been good, it's managed to get even better." He looked over at her and grinned, though Renesmee had a hard time smiling back. Was he flirting with her? Oh no. Thankfully they had reached the classroom and she let out a sigh of relief. Oliver looked over at her and she realized he had heard her. "Well this is it. Better get inside before we're late. I'm Renesmee by the way, maybe we will have more classes together." She raced inside the class and was so happy that they had assigned seats. It wasn't that she didn't like him but she didn't like the way he made her feel. Maybe she was getting sick or something…yeah, that's what was going on. She had talked herself into that excuse by the end of the class and was thanking God when the bell rang. She kept thanking him until she got in second period and Oliver was there again, and again in third, and again. She had only been being nice when she had wished them more classes together but he ended up having every single class with her.

The bell was just ringing for school to end and Rensemee was fighting the feeling to take off in a sprint. "Well, what luck! Seems like we will be seeing a lot of each other this year." Renesmee smiled at Oliver weakly. Guess you really have to be careful what you wish for.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee awoke in her room, sprawled across her king size bed. Sometimes being the only person who slept had their advantages, no one else needed the huge Victorian style bed Carlisle had found ages ago but kept because he couldn't get over the art work at the head board. It honestly took up almost half of her wall, the headboard stretching up to the ceiling. It was painted a cream color and hand hundreds of tiny rose petals falling from one huge rose at the top. She used to love sitting on this bed and trying to count the numbers of petals, she never got past 40 and she would fall asleep.

She knew Esme was cooking by the smells that wafted up the stairs. She could hear everyone talking and was again reminded that she was the only one who would ever sleep, ever get tired. The rest of her family was on lifetime 5 hour energy shots it seemed. That's how Carlisle was so good with medicine and how her dad could play the piano so well.

The air was colder, the first sign of winter really staying in Forks and instead of getting up, Renesmee snuggled tighter under her sheets ready to just fall back asleep. She closed her eyes but the first thing she saw was Oliver's face. She bolted up in bed, trying her best to untangle herself from the little cocoon she had made herself. That was the last thing she wanted to think about right now, besides she was supposed to go with Jacob to the reservation today.

"Renesmee's up." She heard her dad say from down stairs and blushed, knowing her had heard her thoughts again.

"Mental note to self," She thought as she went around her room, gathering up clean items of clothes to wear, "Tone down Jacob thoughts. Don't scream them so dad can hear."

She sat down at her vanity, attempting to pull her hair into a side braid. She hadn't done _it _with him yet but she really had to work on toning her thoughts down before that did happen. She didn't need her dad getting a play by play. She shuddered at the thought and accidentally dropped her phone which she had been trying to unplug. Stooping down she picked it up and headed down the steps.

"I told you already. I don't know what his name is; she just was really stressed around him…" All conversation stopped as she came off the last step and into the spacious living room. She had feeling they were talking about Oliver because Edward had been the one talking, but she tried to act like she hadn't heard and instead walked into the kitchen where Esme was flitting about, finishing up another batch of waffles. She stopped briefly as she spotted Renesmee and smiled, practically tossing a plate full of eggs and bacon at her. "The waffles are hot, just made them. Don't burn your tongue." Renesmee just nodded as she had realized how hungry she was. She could hear the others in the living room talking again, somewhat quieter now but it didn't matter. She had inherited the same hearing abilities that all her other family members had.

She was just getting done scarfing down a waffle when her phone dinged beside her. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she picked it up.

_Hey babe. I'm on my way over. Bring a jacket, we are taking the motorcycle._

She smiled and got up, placing her dishes in the sink to wash them later. The coat closet was in the front room and she made her way there but not before stopping again to listen to her family. "Let her be Rob. If she likes him, she likes him. And don't go reading her mind this afternoon either." Someone said SHHHH as she rounded the corner and everyone had doe in the head light looks on their perfect faces. "It's all cool guys, heard everything. Thanks for being on my side mom." She kept walking and heard what sounded like thunder as she guessed her mom punched her dad in the arm. It probably felt like a butterfly smacking him but it would have broken a regular person's arm.

The sound of a motorcycle outside sent Renesmee's stomach into turmoil. She always felt this way when she first saw him. It was like falling in love every time she saw him and she loved it. "Alright guys, see you later. By mom!" She was outside and smiling at Jacob when her mom came back outside. "Nessie, I talked to your dad and told him to stop reading your mind. He says he can't help it but I think he is just trying to be protective. We are going hunting tonight so don't be to late. Love you." Bella pulled her into a hug and then went back inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Ready to go?" Jake said, revving the bikes motor. Renesmee giggled and nodded a yes as she climbed onto the bike.

The woods sped past them as they made their way to the reservation and she drank it all in, not sure when she would be able to come back out this way. Her arms were around Jacob's waist and she tightened her grip as they made their way around a tight corner. The wind was causing her hair to whip around her hair and she knew she was going to look a wreck by the time they got there. After a few more minutes of riding the old, falling down sign that welcomed you to the reservation came into view and a few seconds later they were pulling into Jacob's yard.

"Wow Nes, you hair looks fierce!"

She laughed as she heard Embry yelling across the yard to her. He always picked on her the most, though it was only funny. He had taken on the role of brother to her and she punched his arm as he got close enough to her.

"I think her hair looks hot." Jake said from behind her as he lightly placed his hands on her hips. She smirked at Embry and stuck her tongue out at him and he quickly did the same before he turned to run from Jacob who was running after him around the side of the house. She laughed to herself as she made sure the bike's kickstand was down before heading over to his porch. His dad was out with her uncle Charlie and there wasn't anyone else around the house it seemed except Embry. She frowned as she walked inside the house, the first floor board creaking like it always did. "Where the heck is everybody?" She said under her breath as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!"

Renesmee flew back into the wall, her breathing very uneven. The rest of the wolf pack was crammed into the Black's tiny kitchen. Emily, Sam's fiancé, was holding a giant cupcake that said "Welcome back Renesmee." She laughed as her heart beat slowed and went to give Emily a hug a first and then one to the rest of the pack. "Guys, this is great. A little different but great." Sam nodded at Embry and Jacob as they walked into the tiny house and then smiled at Renesmee. "Emily wanted you to know we, well Jake mostly, but we missed you coming here." He looked over at his fiancé, the love and adoration showing in his face. She snorted and motioned to the rest of the people in the room. "They missed you just as much and Seth helped make the cupcake." Seth was beaming from his place near the stove and Renesmee smiled at him, a faint tug forming in her throat. "Th—hanks guys." She was trying not to cry, not wanting to look stupid but she was struck with the thought that they would all be gone in 50 years and she would still be there, 17 forever. The morbid thoughts had been coming up more often than ever and she didn't know why. To keep herself from crying she stuffed a big piece of cupcake in her mouth.

It was mint chocolate chip flavored and she gave Seth a thumb up as she chewed. It was heavenly. "Hey guys, we're gonna take a walk together alright? There's some spot's I want to show Nessie." Quil cat called from the back of the room and she saw Jacob turn red before he turned away. She placed the cupcake down on the counter, giving Emily another thank you before she followed Jacob outside.

"So, what spot's do you have to show me? I've seen the whole reservation before." Jacob smiled out of the corner of his mouth, the way that only he could and laughed. "You haven't seen it all. Mind if I phase? We can get there quicker." He was looking at her, waiting for her to answer. She didn't like when he phased in front of her and she hated when she had to…ride him. "If it gets us there faster." She mumbled, and he smirked. He knew she didn't like it but for some reason he got a kick out of it all. "Let me grab some clothes really quick." He sprinted back to the house and came out with a shirt and shorts tied to his foot. "Ready?" She nodded and stepped back, tightly shutting her eyes. She heard a whoosh of wind and his clothes tearing, and then silence.

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, waiting. It never failed to shock her, seeing him like this. It just didn't make sense that he was Jacob still. Sighing she walked over and proceeded to climb onto his back. "This I so awkward Jake." He rustled his fur in answer and then took off, almost flinging her off in the process. She clutched to his auburn fur and ducked low, trying to doge the lower hanging brushes as they raced into the forest near his home. She could have just ran behind him but he didn't like the idea. He couldn't talk to her, warn her if there was something up ahead that could hurt her and so he preferred her to be right with him. She guessed his worry was because of everything he had gone through with her mom when she had been human. No one ever really talked about it much but she knew her mom and Jake had had a weird relationship.

Finally he stopped and she looked around her, wowed. She had never seen this spot before, he hadn't lied. IT was a grove of trees, just like every spot in the forest except the ground was covered in orange flowers. They were so beautiful and tiny; she almost didn't want to get off of Jake because she was afraid of crushing the flowers. She knew he had to change though and slowly climbed off of him and went to the middle of the flowers and sat down. She stuck out with her pale-ish skin and the white jeans she had on and she had the sudden urge to take a picture of the flowers, the contrast in the colors but she didn't have a camera obviously.

A hand touched her shoulder and she smiled up, looking straight into Jake's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, a sweet soft kiss, before taking a seat on the ground beside her. "I knew you would like it. Alice told me you had a thing for flowers. Something to do with your headboard?" He said the last part through a laugh but she didn't mind. She was kind of obsessed with flowers but she figured everyone had their things. Esme liked cooking now, her dad played piano, Alice shopped and she planted flowers all over the outside of the house. There wasn't anything weird about that right?

She looked over at Jacob who was oddly quiet and lifted her hand to his cheek, sending him a image that she had always found comforting. She had just been born and was looking over Rosalie's shoulder at him. He had the funniest look on his face but it had mirrored what she had felt, even at such a small age. It's when he had imprinted on her and it was one of her most precious memories. He smiled at her as she showed him the memory and reached up to place his hand over hers. "You remember that?" He had an odd look on his face but she wasn't sure what it would have been about. "Yeah, but that's about the only memory I have from being super small. I guess cause it was such a big deal." The worried look left his face and his smile returned. She was about to ask him something when his lips found hers. She forgot everything she had wanted to ask and melted into his kiss. She felt him smile against her lips as she kissed him back. She moved the hand that had been on his cheek around his neck and pulled him down on top of her as she lay against the flowers. He was kissing her more passionately now and a sigh escaped her lips as he moved his head to kiss her neck. She had missed him so much, missed this so much. She had never felt closer to another person before and had never wanted to give another person her whole heart and soul besides Jacob. She was moving her hands up his shirt when a loud howl filled the air. She frowned but Jacob chuckled, straightening up. "Time for us to go. Emily said we had to be back for lunch and I'm guessing that's happening now." She reached up to kiss him one more time before standing up with him. As he moved away to phase she felt herself go red. "I really hope dad didn't see that." She thought before going over to Jacob to head back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

This was the first time Renesmee had ever really felt happy about Forks odd school schedule. She had started school on a Friday, which normally annoyed her but this time she was rejoicing. Her weekend had been filled with lots of Jacob and not one mention of Oliver. She still mulled over why it bothered her, why she didn't want to be around him but she couldn't place her finger on it. She had managed to keep his face at bay the whole time because she had so many things to do. Jacob had taken her to the meadow again so she could take pictures and she had even gathered a few to plant around the west side of the house. They had spent the rest of the time swimming in the creek and then they had headed to Seattle and she had gotten some new pots for Esme and a few music books for her dad.

Even her thoughts of the shopping trip couldn't make her forget Oliver though as she drove towards the school. It was cold outside the road was super foggy. If there was one thing she absolutely detested, it was driving in the fog. Jacob had almost been hit by a car when he had run across the road in fog and now she was paranoid the majority of the time she drove. Through the fog, the Forks High School sign loomed and Renesmee actually felt sick to her stomach. "What is up with you?" She thought to herself as she gathered her books from the back seat of the car. He is a guy, that's it. He's just like Embry or Paul. Yeah right, her conscience threw back at her. You don't have those kinds of thoughts about Embry. Groaning, she headed to the building and walked as quickly as she could to the first period.

RING RING RING

The late bell broke the silence of the classroom and Renesmee noticed Oliver was nowhere to be seen. Oh thank God, she mumbled as she flipped open her text book to page 167 and started copying the questions that her teacher had instructed them to. She was on question thirteen when the door opened and the familiar accent filled the air. "So sorry I'm late. I overslept a bit." Renesmee cringed as she heard the rustling of book bags coming her way and had to force a smile onto her face as Oliver slid into the seat beside her. "Good morning love. I hate getting up early, don't you?" Her eyes grew wide as she mentally started to decipher his words. Love? Did he think they were together or was he just being friendly? She knew love was a common word with British people. She thought.

He babbled on for a few more seconds and then the teacher saved her by addressing Oliver. She used the chance to slide her seat away from his as she started working again. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she all over just felt bad. She didn't get why he made her feel so funny when she was so in love with Jacob. She was brought out of her hectic thoughts by a touch on her arm. She jerked her arm away, only to look and see the confused look on Oliver's face. "What is up with you today? You hardly look my way, let alone speak to me. Do I smell bad? I remember taking a shower but honestly, your acting strange." Renesmee felt her cheeks flame and shook her head. "It's nothing." She mumbled, trying to focus. Yeah Renesmee, it's nothing. He is just some boy.

"Well if it's nothing then would you want to come by sometime? Maybe fill me in on how things work here in the states so I don't look to out of place?"

A boy who just asked me over to his house. Her heart hammered again and she closed her eyes, trying to stop acting so stupid. It's a study date, a friend thing; get a grip she kept chanting to herself as she opened her eyes. "I'll have to check with my mo...I mean my Uncle before I say yes." Oliver had caught her slip up but her answer seemed to satisfy him enough. "Alright, that's great. Now, do you understand number 15?"

"Please say no." Renesmee said again to her grandpa. He was sitting on the couch in his living room looking slightly lost. "Wait Nessie, let me get this straight. A boy is asking you to come over to teach him to be more American, you tell him you have to check with me and you are begging me to say no. You could have just done that yourself." He chuckled at the look on her face and kept on. "I mean honestly, you are allowed to talk to other boy's beside Jacob. You aren't married." Renesmee plopped down on the seat beside her grandpa and sighed. "I know we aren't but it just feels wrong. And for your information, he isn't just a friend. At least my head doesn't think so. I keep having thoughts for him that I have for Jacob and it's confusing me. It's just easier to not be around him at all." She leaned her head onto her grandpa's shoulder, using it as a chance to hide her face from his. Tears had sprung up in her eyes and she was starting to get really flustered.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" He asked, looking down at the top of Renesmee's head. She nodded weakly and he continued on. "Do what your heart tells you to do. Your head can get things confused but you will hurt more about your decision if you don't follow your heart. There is your Uncle slash Grandpa's advise for the night." She laughed against his shoulder as she sat up, facing him. "Thanks Gra… I mean Charlie." He smiled over at her and patted her knee before standing up. He had asked her to call him Charlie for the purpose of their 'story line' and because he felt he was too young to be called a grandpa. She still thought of him as Grandpa in her head anyways though.

"Nessie, do you want some hot chocolate? Your mom left some over here the last time she came and it's one thing I can decently fix." Renesmee laughed and nodded her head as she followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
